The invention relates to a windscreen for a convertible, with an approximately U-shaped roll bar pivotable about a transverse axis of the vehicle into an approximately horizontal position of rest. The windscreen has a first part pivotable upwards behind a front seat row and a second part horizontally covering the space behind the seat row approximately level with the belt line of the vehicle. The two windscreen parts are connected pivotably to one another with the first part resting on the second part in its position of rest.
An object of the present invention is to design a windscreen arrangement of the type in such a way that its first part can be pivoted upwards into its operating position simply and quickly, without the driver having to leave the vehicle for this purpose.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, in a windscreen of the relevant generic type, this object is achieved by a windscreen arrangement wherein for a convertible, with an approximately U-shaped roll bar pivotable about a transverse axis of the vehicle into an approximately horizontal position of rest, the windscreen having a first part pivotable upwards behind a front seat and a second part horizontally covering a space behind the seat row approximately level with a belt line of the vehicle, the two parts are connected pivotably to one another and the first part resting on the second part in its position of rest, and wherein means are provided for bringing the first part within reach of a person sitting on the front seat by raising the roll bar by means of a convenient drive mechanism.
According to especially preferred advantageous embodiments, the windscreen arrangement includes means for automatically bringing the first part into operative connection with a releasable catch device by raising the roll bar by means of a convenient drive mechanism, said releasable catch device including means for retaining the first part in its swung-up operating position during return movement of the roll bar to its position of rest.
Another object of the present invention is to develop a windscreen of this type in such a way that it can be fastened to the vehicle and removed from it again easily and quickly, without any measures, such as, for example, the provision of special holding devices, having to be taken on the vehicle itself for this purpose.
According to the invention, in a windscreen of the relevant generic type, this last mentioned object is achieved in that the second part can be secured to the roll bar by fastening means and pivoted upwards together with this.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, at the same time the outer contour of the second part of the windscreen is matched in its course to the inner contour of the roll bar.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.